


À la vie à la mort

by malurette



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad Luck, Bad guys, Bromance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Metamorphosis, Nice Guys, best friends and/or lovers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics autour de Spirou et Fantasio, parfois d'autres personnages annexes.<br/>1ère vignette : Leur amitié c'est à la vie à la mort. 2ème: Transformé en bestiole ? 3ème: La mauvaise influence de Zantafio. 4ème: Rêves colorés. 5ème: Pour emballer les filles ! 6ème : Un premier baiser. 7ème : Tout finit toujours bien. 8ème : Fantasio est un bon gars, hein. 9ème : Des bêtises un peu salaces. 10ème : Spirou/Fantasio, 10 flashs. 11ème : Fantasio et la Turbotraction. 12ème : Fantasio, Épater les filles... 13ème : Menu du jour ? 14ème : Fantasio versus des zombies. 15ème : Spirou et Spip dans la Vallée des Bannis. <br/>16ème : Fantasio, Moi d'abord !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spirou & Fantasio, À la vie à la mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre Spirou et Fantasio c'est à la vie à la mort, quoi qu'il advienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la vie à la mort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Spirou-et-Fantasio  
>  **Genre :** amitié fusionnelle/bromance  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de beaucoup de monde aux éditions Dupuis, mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "flashbacks" pour Gabriela_Gosden (Avent ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Entre Spirou et Fantasio, c’est à la vie à la mort. Quoiqu’il arrive dans leurs carrières ou avec les filles, leurs aventures c’est toujours eux deux avant tout.

On dit souvent qu’en situation de mort imminente, on revoit toute sa vie défiler devant soi. Avec tout ce qu’ils ont vécu, Spirou et Fantasio ont largement de quoi vérifier cet adage : c’est faux. Ou en tout cas, pas entièrement vrai. On revoit par flashs certaines scènes marquantes, pas forcément les meilleures ni les pires.  
Sur le moment des « Merci, vieux. –Pas de quoi, mais grouille, le pont se fait la malle. » ou des « Leur cavalerie rapplique, tu me remercieras quand on en sera débarrassé ! » fusent. Une fois la situation d’urgence passée, le rush d’adrénaline retombé, ça donne souvent des « He tiens, tu te souviens de la fois en Palombie où… » ou bien « Dis donc j’y repense, tu te rappelles qu’au bureau tu m’as laissé tomber face à Boulier quand… –He, et toi tu m’as piqué mon tee-shirt préféré ce soir où j’en avais tellement besoin, j’te rappelle ». Ils rient. Ils évacuent pression et stress.

Avec tout ce qu’ils ont vécu, il n’y a plus grand-chose qui puisse menacer leur relation. Ce qu’ils vivent ensemble la cimente toujours un peu plus.  
Entre eux, c’est à la vie à la mort. Ça veut dire tout faire pour rester en vie tous les deux quel que soit le danger qu’ils peuvent rencontrer sur leur route. Pas question de laisser mourir un ami au milieu de la jungle ou dans les geôles d’un dictateur. Et pas question non plus de mourir avant lui. Qu’est-ce qu’ils feraient, l’un ou l’autre, tout seul ?


	2. Spirou et Fantasio ; Une histoire (de) bête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qu'arriverait-il si Fantasio se retrouvait transformé en animal ? bof, sans doute pas grand chose de si excitant, finalement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _groïnnk_ !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio  
>  **Personnages :** Spirou, Fantasio, Spip et un sorcier  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour/un peu de fantastique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de beaucoup de monde aux éditions Dupuis, mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** qu’arriverait-il si Spirou ou Fantasio se trouvait changé en animal ?  
>  pour Modocanis (mème des animaux, été ‘08)  
>  **Note :** j’aimerais bien moi-même voir ça traité de façon plus détaillée, en fic longue ou en BD, mais ça n’est pas moi qui saurais le faire.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

« Un sorcier. Un sorcier avec de vrais pouvoirs. Ça faisait longtemps qu’on n’en avait pas croisé. »

Le jeune reporter s’attendait à ce que son partenaire renchérisse. Mais au lieu des sarcasmes habituels, il n’obtint qu’un silence retentissant. Il se tourna donc lentement vers l’endroit où se trouvait Fantasio la dernière fois... pour se trouver nez à groin avec un petit cochon sauvage qui le regardait d’un air consterné, huit poils ébouriffés dressés sur le sommet de son crâne et les restes d’un appareil-photo sophistiqué écrasé sous un sabot.

« Oh, non, soupira Spirou. He bien, je suppose que maintenant il va _vraiment_ falloir qu’on aide cette tribu à retrouver le fétiche qu’on leur a volé, si on veut te rendre ton apparence normale. »

Son calme tout professionnel – et tout à son honneur – fut accueilli avec colère par le-cochon-Fantasio. He, il ne pourrait pas s’affoler un peu plus, non ? ...Non.

« Mon pauvre vieux, toi qui ne voulais pas t’embarquer là-dedans... j’aurais préféré te convaincre autrement. Bon... Ah, Spip, n’embête pas Fantasio ! Non, Fantasio, ne mords pas Spip ! Ce n’est pas le moment de vous disputer pour un sac de noix, bon sang. On a plus important à faire. »


	3. Fantasio - Spirou - Zantafio ; Good guy/bad guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concernant Zantafio et les mauvaises influences qu'il exerce...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Good guy, bad guy_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les aventures de Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Spirou ; indices de Spirou/Fantasio et Spirou/Zantafio  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de beaucoup de monde aux éditions Dupuis, mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Spirou/Zantafio, attraction » pour Taraxacum'off  
>  pour passer le temps pendant le NaNo ‘08  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

Qui se ressemble s’assemble, c’est que font Spirou et Fantasio ensemble, avec leurs bons sentiments, parfois jusqu’à la naïveté ; avec leur travail de reporters, leurs grandes idées, leur goût de l’aventure.  
On dit également que les contraires s’attirent. Et Zantafio est tout le contraire de son cousin. Il est ambitieux. Mesquin. Rusé, fourbe, sournois. Sexy.

Là où Fantasio végète et se désespère de n’attirer aucune fille malgré ses efforts, Zantafio exerce une fascination curieuse sur Spirou, sans avoir à rien faire – ou juste en étant là, à tenter de conquérir un coin de monde, sans s’intéresser à eux deux avant qu’ils ne tentent de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.


	4. Fantasio/Spirou ; Hallucinogène

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une histoire de champignon qui tourne bizarrement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Juste un peu hallucinogène  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Fantasio/Spirou, Champignac  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de beaucoup de monde aux éditions Dupuis, mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Je rêve ou quoi ?"   
> pour Camille_Miko (Noël ‘08/Nouvel An ‘09)  
>  **Avertissement :** des indices coquins si vous lisez entre les lignes  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

« Fantasio. Fantasio, réveille-toi. Fantasio !  
\- Gzuh ? Quoi ?  
\- Oui, tu rêvais. Ça va ? C’était un cauchemar ?  
\- Uh... non, pas exactement.  
\- Sac à papier, jeune homme, je suis désolé. J’ai bien peur que les champignons que vous avez trouvés dans le frigo aient été hallucinogènes. »

Ce début d’explication, là, était plus efficace qu’une douche froide pour achever de tirer Fantasio de ses dernières hallucinations :

« Vous avez mis vos échantillons d’expériences à côté des comestibles ?  
\- Oui et non. Ils étaient censés être bel et bien comestibles, d’où leur place dans le frigo. C’était un croisement pour en améliorer les qualités nutritives et gustatives, mais je crains maintenant d’avoir laissé passer une substance alcaloïde indésirable.  
\- Toxique ?  
\- Oh, non, n’ayez crainte là-dessus. Maintenant dites-moi, vos rêves, étaient-ils très colorés ? »

Fantasio réprima un gémissement et refusa de répondre. Oh, oui, ô combien colorés. Et Spirou le regardait avec plus d’amusement que d’inquiétude, maintenant ! Ce maudit rouquin n’avait-il donc pas une once de pitié pour son malheureux ami victime d’un empoisonnement ? Pire, il le regardait avec un sourire qui n’était pas sans lui rappeler ses rêves étranges.

« Bon, bien, puisque vous ne semblez vraiment pas en danger immédiat, je vais vous laisser finir votre nuit et votre journée et vous me raconterez vos impressions plus tard, » fit Champignac avec une pointe de malice au coin de la moustache.

Au moment de quitter la pièce, il leur adressa même un clin d’œil complice.


	5. Spirou, Fantasio, une fille anonyme ; Banquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des pour et des contre d'utiliser la Turbotraction pour des activités coquines ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur la banquette  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio, _La corne du rhinocéros_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Spirou, Fantasio/une fille  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Franquin, Fournier, et plusieurs autres mais pas moi ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** _Spirou_ /bad sex  
> fandom proposé par Camille_Miko pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici "awkward/badsex" (été ‘09)  
>  **Note :** pour rappel, la Turbotraction n’a pas de banquette "arrière", seulement un siège conducteur avec un double siège passager à côté.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Après une nuit dehors, Spirou retrouve un Fantasio très, très ronchon au matin :

« Faudra dire à M’sieur Martin. J’ai testé toutes les possibilités de la Turbo. Et y’a un truc qui va pas.  
\- Ah bon ? Avec moi tout est allé comme sur des roulettes. Des roulettes à réaction. Cette voiture est un véritable bijou. »

Fantasio s’empare avec brusquerie de la tasse à café obligeamment tendue.

« Hum. Spirou, mon ami : cette voiture, tu l’as utilisée uniquement pour conduire, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien évidemment, que veux-tu que je fasse d’autre avec ? Naviguer, faire la cuisine comme ton copain Gaston dans son moteur... »

Mais Fantasio n’est pas du tout, du tout d’humeur à plaisanter :

« Lever des nanas.  
\- Ah non, rétorque Spirou sans se démonter. Ça je n’ai pas essayé. Mais...  
\- Fantastique pour les attirer, oh ça oui, reconnaît Fantasio à contre-coeur.  
\- Alors quoi ? »

La candeur de Spirou, quand même, par moment, ça effare Fantasio !

« La banquette. Pas confortable du tout. »


	6. Spirou/Fantasio, À la fin d'une aventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des trucs qui arrivent comme ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toi qui m’as fait sourire / Quand je voyais finir / Une belle aventure  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  
>  **Couple :** Spirou/Fantasio   
> **Genre :** bromance  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** pour les personnages et leurs aventures, Franquin, Tome, Janry, et d’autres ; pour le titre, Georges Moustaki ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Prompt :** "premier baiser"  
> pour Camille_Miko (Saint-Valentin ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 170

Qu’à la fin d’une palpitante aventure ils aient besoin de trouver l’un en l’autre un confort physique comme moral, ça ne date pas d’hier. Ils peuvent avoir besoin de refermer le chapitre avec une réflexion bien pensée ou une plaisanterie ; ils en sortent souvent épuisés, voire blessés, et ont vraiment besoin d’un soutien pour tenir debout. Une accolade chaleureuse s’ils se retrouvent après avoir été séparés dans le feu de l’action, une main posée sur l’épaule, voire un bras jeté autour de l’autre, aller jusqu’à s’appuyer, dos à dos ou tête contre épaule...

Ça a pris des années et des litres d’adrénaline et d’endorphines dans leur circulation sanguine, peut-être aussi une baisse d’oxygène au cerveau, pour qu’ils tentent le contact lèvres à lèvres. Pour aussitôt ensuite faire semblant que rien n’était arrivé. Rien de spécial en tout cas. Rien de plus anormal que tout ce qu’ils ont déjà traversé. Ont-ils seulement besoin d’en discuter pour s’assurer que c’était réel, pour savoir ce qu’ils en pensent l’un et l’autre ?


	7. Fantasio/Spirou, Et à chaque aventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et à la fin des aventures...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout finit bien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Fantasio/Spirou  
>  **Genre :** entre gen et drama  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Rob Vel, Jijé, Franquin, Fournier, et quantité d’autres ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « tout est bien qui finit bien »   
> pour Camille_Miko (printemps ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 135

Spirou souffre du syndrome du messie : où qu’il passe, il faut qu’il sauve le monde. Et Fantasio le seconde, souvent pour le sauver de ses propres bêtises. Car Spirou est un vrai casse-cou sans aucun sens des risques et se fourre toujours dans des situations pas possibles, par imprudence. Alors que Fantasio se fourre dans des situations pas possibles par simple maladresse et par malchance chronique. La vie est mal faite…

Ils prennent leurs tours pour se retrouver en détresse et jouer les chevaliers à la rescousse. Et tout se termine toujours pour le mieux. Sauf peut-être pour Fantasio qui se plaint de ne jamais finir avec les princesses embarquées au passage dans leurs aventures et de toujours s’en retourner seulement avec Spirou… mais justement, tant qu’ils sont ensemble, pourquoi s’en faire ?


	8. Fantasio, Frustration accumulée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même pas le héros de sa propre histoire !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ah, la frustration !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio  
>  **Personnage :** Fantasio ; mention de quelques autres  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish tirant _vaguement_ sur l'angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de plein de monde chez Dupuis mais pas de moi ; je ne cherche ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit. 
> 
> **Thème :** « S’en mordre les doigts » pour 6variations  
>  ~~ **Continuité :** fait référence à plusieurs albums, plutôt des époques Fournier puis Tome & Janry et pfou, ça me fait suer de tout lister pour un truc si court~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

Fantasio est un bon garçon, bien élevé, avec peut-être un peu moins de principes que son ami Spirou mais quand même plein. C’est un bon garçon, mais il n’est jamais le meilleur.

Les honneurs sont toujours pour d’autres ; c’est Spirou le héros. Il se fait passer devant par d’autres reporters... y compris des filles ! Seccotine plein de fois, Ororéa aussi. Et puis les filles lui passent à côté. (Il ne fait plus la liste de ses ratages. Quant à ses succès ? Marie-Chantal ne compte pas ; elle a cédé à la cause, il a tout fait à travers de la caméra et rien de ses mains. Et cette fille à Papeete, qu’il a évidemment laissée au port, il a finalement oublié son nom depuis.)  
Ah, la frustration ! C’est à s’en tordre les mains, s’en mordre les doigts, s’en taper la tête contre les murs.

Par moments il a la certitude de ne même pas être le personnage principal de sa propre vie.   
Il se laisse marcher dessus. À cause de quoi ? Des principes que lui a inculqués sa famille ? Et pour ensuite trouver à redire sur ce qu’il en tiré ?  
Il a décidé de couper court aux réunions de famille pesantes, pour le bien que ça lui faisait d’entendre les commérages : Oh oui le cousin Zantafio est un voyou mais au moins il a réussi dans la vie, il a fait de grandes choses.  
Alors que lui, apparemment il a trop de morale et pas assez de mordant. De la galanterie, du fair-play, de la loyauté, et de la crédulité aussi. C’est comme ça qu’il s’est fait rouler dans la farine par tellement de nanas. 

D’ailleurs même s’il suivait l’exemple de Zantafio et tournait mal, il ne ferait même pas un voyou convaincant.   
(Il y a eu cet épisode dans la jungle maudite dont il n’est pas fier du tout. Ça n’était même pas sa faute mais il s’en sent coupable quand même. Et même enragé, après avoir commis méchanceté sur méchanceté, c’est quand même lui, pour une fois, qui a sauvé Spirou, mais il ne trouve pas que ça le rachète pour autant. Une chance, quand même, qu’il n’ait pas réussi à devenir un monstre !)

Alors voilà. Un gentil garçon, mais jamais assez bon. Toujours deuxième, toujours le faire-valoir, et il ne s’aperçoit même pas que s’il n’était pas là pour servir d’appui aux autres, héros ou rivaux, ces autres n’iraient pas bien loin tous seuls.


	9. Spirou, Fantasio/des filles, La liberté de la presse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuser d'un laisser-passer ? Nooon voyons, jamais !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La liberté de la presse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Fantasio, Spirou, des filles  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « parole », emprunté sur l’Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o6 au 16 août '10)  
> faute d’en avoir de quoi finir ma grille avant de partir en vacances  
> pour la case n°o7 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Fantasio (été '10 ; 2ème)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Parole de scout, Fantasio n’a jamais utilisé sa carte de presse pour entrer dans des événements à intérêt privé, comme des défilés de lingerie pour lesquels il n’avait l’aval d’aucun rédac-chef à aller les couvrir ni aucun contact à qui refiler librement ses impressions dessus… par exemple. Il fait son travail de reporter très sérieusement sans abuser de sa propension inhérente à aller fouiller dans les affaires d’autrui.

Hélas, c’est compter sans ce bon vieux Spirou, toujours du côté de la morale parfois au point de la naïveté :  
\- Oui mais, tu n’as jamais été scout, que je sache ?


	10. Flashs de caméra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils vivent leur vie à 200 à l'heure entre deux reportages ; qu'est-ce que ça leur laisse à côté ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme les flashs d'une caméra  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  
>  **Couple :** Spirou/Fantasio  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** G / K à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de plein de monde chez Dupuis mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « 10 micro-fics » pour Camille_Miko (septembre '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** inclut le tome 50 ( _Aux sources du Z_ ) ~~maudit soit-il~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 215 au total

1\. Angst:   
« Mais comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour l’abandonner dans le passé ? »  
(15)

2\. AU:   
« Moi je trouve quand même que la compagnie ChamFlaZorg est louche ! Trop gentils pour être honnêtes et d’où tirent-ils leurs subventions ?  
\- Tu vois vraiment des mafieux partout...  
\- Non, je t’assure : je sens un scoop ! »  
(35)

3\. Crack:   
« Fantasio, mon ami, tu sais que je serais prêt à tout pour t’aider dans tes reportages, mais dois-je vraiment me faire passer pour ta _femme_ pour infiltrer cette croisière de luxe ? »  
(30)

4\. Crossover: [Soda]  
« Bonjour Messieurs. Je suis l’inspecteur Solomon. C’est vous les témoins dans la dernière affaire Cortizone ? »  
(15)

5\. 1ère fois:   
« Bon sang, c’est tellement meilleur qu’avec les filles ! Comment j’ai pu manquer ça si longtemps ?  
\- T’es peut-être presbyte... »  
(20)

6\. Fluff:   
« Ils sont adorables, tes cheveux rebelles – n’essaie surtout pas de les changer, » murmure Spirou en les ébouriffant.  
(15)

7\. Humour:   
Une petite omelette aux champignons pour ce soir ? Cuvée spéciale offerte par le Comte.  
(15)

8\. Hurt/Comfort:   
« Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard, un écureuil ne vit pas plus de dix ans, mais je t’en prie, arrête de pleurer... je suis toujours là, moi. »  
(25)

9\. Smut:   
« Fais-moi voir de quoi tu es capable avec un modèle nu quand tu ne te caches pas derrière ta caméra ! »  
(20)

10\. UST:   
Une fois de plus, Fantasio a ramené une fille à la maison et Spirou s’en veut des les écouter. Mais les murs sont si fins...  
(25)


	11. Voiture de sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vroom Vroom!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avec sa voiture de sport !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnage :** Fantasio  
>  **Genre :** de gen à crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Quelques corbeaux s’envolent en hurlant, surpris par le son continue de l’avertisseur sonore. »  
> d’après PreskUnAnge sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’avertisseur sonore de la Turbotraction toute neuve couine joyeusement. Le ronron du moteur est tellement discret que Fantasio ne peut s’empêcher de donner un ou deux coups de klaxon pas très justifiés pour compenser.

Évidemment, les passants se retournent sur son passage. Eeet… les passantes aussi, ébahies par sa spleeeendide voiture de sport. Oh, si c’est ainsi il saluera les plus jolies d’un nouveau coup de klaxon !  
L’idée lui semble excellente. Même les regards noirs des autres automobilistes jaloux ne l’arrêtent pas.

En revanche, un feu rouge a raison de lui. Et voilà l’agent Longtarin qui tire son carnet…


	12. Pour emballer les filles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasio a tout tenté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour emballer les filles…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Fantasio, Spirou, des filles  
>  **Genre :** un peu losesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et, si on fait un rapport salaire/QI, on constate que mon intelligence reste scandaleusement sous-valorisée par rapport à la votre… »  
> d’après PreskUnAnge sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- À la vôtre, les gars ! lance joyeusement Fantasio en renversant près de la moitié de son verre avant même de trinquer.  
Preuve qu’il en a déjà éclusé pas mal comme ça : ça n’est pas plus mal s’il en perd en route, c’est de l’auto-régulation.

Il a déjà tout tenté pour faire boire les filles, et tout a échoué. Elles font la fête aussi, mais sans lui, et depuis, il se console comme il peut. Apparemment, à force d’auto-persuasion, il s’en contente.

Mais à côté, Spirou soupire : les filles que Fantasio effraie s’agglutinent autour de lui à la place…


	13. Spirou & Fantasio - Menu du jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une horreur dans le frigo !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Menu du jour…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Genre :** un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la Maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pas elle." » (racine)  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12 Drakys)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Paella ou pizza ? demande Spirou en fouillant le frigo.

Fantasio hausse les épaules.

\- Quoi, choisir entre l’intoxication alimentaire et l’invasion des mafiosi italo-new-yorkais ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, la paella est fraîche, pas périmée du tout, et la pizza n’est pas une Lucky cette fois. J’ai vérifié.

Au lieu de se rassurer, Fantasio s’enfonce encore plus dans sa râlerie.

\- Alors c’est qu’il va nous arriver des horreurs encore pires… Choisis, toi. Je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable de ce qui arrivera.

Spirou lève les yeux au ciel et sort la paella.  
\- Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi défaitiste !


	14. Fantasio vs zorglhommes - 'Pourra pas être pire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une armée de zombis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça ne pourra plus être pire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio  
>  **Personnages :** Fantasio(, Zorglub)  
>  **Genre :** un peu glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la Maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il [était] prêt à affronter une apocalypse de zombis ! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : après _Z comme Zorglub_ & _L’ombre du Z_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il est prêt à affronter une apocalypse de zombis, maintenant, estime Fantasio en quittant la base de Zorglub qui s’effondre rapidement.  
Wow, quand même, quelle aventure : il a résisté au rayon qui détruit le cerveau, il a affronté une armée des zorglhommes décérébrés qui tentaient de faire de lui l’un des leurs. Il a marché parmi les zombis et il s’en est tiré !

Maintenant que Zorglub est vaincu et qu’il a renoncé à ses projets de conquête, bien sûr, la menace de la zombification à grande échelle s’éloigne. Mais à voir les moisissures du Comte ramper partout, il doute…


	15. Spirou & Spip - Le pire endroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une situation affreuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le pire endroit au monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio  
>  **Personnages :** Spirou et Spip  
>  **Genre :** gen/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Tome, Janry et de la maison Dupuis ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il cria le nom de celui qui conduirait son âme dans la noirceur de cet endroit infernal. »  
> d’après Haru_Raka sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _La Vallée des Bannis_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cet endroit infernal n’avait pas fini de les surprendre, malgré le guide de Maginot, soupira Spirou.

Ayant échappé de justesse à un nouveau piège végétal, il se remit péniblement debout, forçant son genou blessé. Spip, terrifié, s’accrochait de toutes ses griffes à sa jambe valide.  
De tous les endroits pourris qu’ils avaient visités la Vallée des Bannis était bien le pire. Pire que la jungle palombienne, Champignac sous une invasion de champignons mutants ou les bases de Zorglub. Ce qu’il avait fait à Fantasio…

Spirou souleva Spip et le serra au creux de son épaule.  
\- Reste bien près de moi.


	16. Fantasio - Moi d'abord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laissez passer les professionnels !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Moi d’abord !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages :** Spirou, Fantasio, Spip  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Franquin-Fournier-Tome-Janry etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « … La laisser faire ? »  
> d’après Pwassonne sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

– Laissez faire les professionnels, beuglait Fantasio en jouant des coudes, espérant se faufiler à travers la foule des curieux qui se pressaient en masse contre les barrières de sécurité.

– Un professionnel qui n’a pas su obtenir de coupe-file officiel pour l’événement qu’il prétend couvrir, soupira Spirou. Évidemment, si on n’est pas aidé…

Risquant la sécurité de son précieux appareil-photo, Fantasio avançait à grand’ peine.

– Si je n’avais pas peur qu’il se fasse piétiner, j’enverrais bien Spip nous dégager le passage en leur mordant les chevilles…


End file.
